Never Say Never: A New Beginning
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Will and Nicole are having a hard time since it's been two years since Captain Jack Sparrow's death(read the story and not the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Never: A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Will stared down at the grave. It's been two years now,he though. Why did you have to leave Jack? Everyone misses you. It's so empty without you. I wish you would come back to us,but I know you can't now. We all miss you Jack...especially your daughter.

"Will?"said a voice behind him. It was Nicole. She walked over to the grave,followed by her son and two daughters.

He walked over and hugged her. "Are you all right?"

She sighed and nodded. "I have to do this Will."

He nodded and moved over so she could get to the grave. She knelled down and put the flowers down on the grave.

"I miss you father,"she whispered. Then the tears started to flow. Will knelt down and hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I miss him so much."

"I know,"he said. He knew that they probably shouldn't stay any longer. "We had better go."

Nicole got up and started to walk away with the others,but stopped and looked back at the grave. I miss you so much father,she thought. I hate the thought that you're gone and you're never coming back to us. You never got to see your granddaughters grow up. I wish I could have stopped that person from hurting me and then you wouldn't have gotten killed. This was all my fault father. We miss you so much.

"Nicole?"Will went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Will. I just can't bear the fact that it's only been two years. I just wish that I could have fought back. It's all my fault that this happened."

"No it was not Nicole. Your father loved you very much. Now we had better get going."

She nodded and they left the graveyard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When they got home Nicole took her two daughters, Anamaria Nicole Turner and Jacqueline Elizabeth Turner to their bedrooms so they could get some sleep. Nicole went downstairs to see if Will was there,but couldn't find him.

She looked out the window and was very quiet. Will started to come downstairs,but he stopped and looked at his wife. God she's so lonely,he thought. This usually isn't like her. She was fine the last time we went. He went downstairs and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I've been acting this way,"she said. "It's just that his ship is still here and I can't stop thinking about him."

Will knew that Anamaria and the crew hadn't left Port Royal and that The Black Pearl was still here. He knew that Nicole wanted to get rid of it. But he knew that it was going to be impossible to destroy one of the things that his best friend held dear to him.

"I don't want to get rid of his ship,"she said. "I know how much that ship meant to him. I would hate it if I did something like that. I know how much he treasured that thing."

"But it still holds a vague memory of him,"said Will.

"Yes...yes it does."She looked at him and smiled.

He hugged her and kissed her.

"I'm glad that they didn't leave Will. But sometimes I just wish that it wasn't here. But I don't want to destroy my father's memories. It would kill me..."

He sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking like a fool."

"No you're not. I know how you feel."

"I just wish that this hadn't happened right when I was getting to know him Will." She looked back at the window. Her son was outside playing with some of his friends. "And it pains me to think that my son and daughters will never see their grandfather again. They don't even have a grandmother Will..."

"But don't forget what we promised."

"To tell about him every night."

"That's right."

"I'm just glad that he got to see our son grow up."

"He wasn't happy about one thing though..."

"What was that?"

"He didn't get to see his grandfather before he left either."

She sighed. "Yes I know. He...he died right after you said that you would take him to see him in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening Will went outside and played with his son for a while. Nicole was inside taking care of her two daughters. They were both sleeping on her lap. She looked outside at her husband and son and smiled. He reminds me so much of you Jack,she thought. He was your smile and your eyes father.

The two eventually got tired and came inside. Will went over to Nicole and looked down at his daughters. "They get more beautiful every day,"he said. "Just like you,"he said as he bent down and kissed her. "I'm going to put our son to bed."

She nodded and smiled.

"Do you want me to help you with these two?"

"Yes please."

He bent down and picked up Anamaria and the two walked upstairs and put the three to bed. Nicole then went over to the room that used to be her father's. It was empty. She would not let anyone or anything in there. It was just too haunting for her. I miss you father. She then walked away from the room and went downstairs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As Lovers Go By: Dashboard Confessional  
  
She said, "You've got to be honest,you're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken. I'm not foolin' this feelin' is real."  
She said, "You've gotta be crazy! What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"  
  
"No,you've got looks,you've got passion,but I swear that you've got all wrong."  
All wrong...  
All wrong...  
But you've got me...  
  
I'll be true,I'll be useful,I'll be your cavalier,I'll be yours my dear...  
I'll belong to you if you just see me through...  
  
This is easy as lovers go...  
So don't complicate it be hesitating...  
This is wonderful as loving goes...  
This is tailor-made,so what's the sense in waiting?  
  
I said, "I've got to be honest. I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice...  
And being with you here makes me sane,I'll go crazy if you leave my side...  
  
"You've got wits,you've got looks,you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave me tonight?"  
Tonight...  
Tonight...  
You've got me...  
  
I'll be true,I'll be useful,I'll be your cavalier,I'll be yours my dear...  
I'll belong to you if you just see me through...  
This is tailor-made,so what's the sense in waiting?  
  
This is easy as lovers go...  
So don't complicate it be hesitating...  
This is wonderful as loving goes...  
  
I'll be true,I'll be useful,I'll be your cavalier,I'll be yours my dear...  
I'll belong to you if you just see me through...  
This is tailor-made,so what's the sense in waiting?  
  
This is easy as lovers go...  
So don't complicate it be hesitating...  
This is wonderful as loving goes...  
  
This is tailor-made...  
So tell me...  
What's the sense in waiting?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Will?"she asked as she went downstairs.

"Yes love?"he asked as he walked over to her. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. No. I'm fine."

"Something's wrong Nicole. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I shouldn't have done that..."

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just stopped by his room Will. God it looked so empty."

"Nicole please. I don't want you getting yourself hurt. Please stop..."

"I'm sorry Will. I just can't get him out of my head."

"Listen,let's get some sleep love."

"No. You go ahead."

He shook his head. "No Nicole. I don't want you leaving again. I don't want anything to happened to you...or even worse."

She sighed and nodded.

He hugged her again and kissed her. "I don't want you running off again. Remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget?"

"You need to get some rest. Now let's get some sleep alright?"

"Ok."

He took her hand and they went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will woke up early the next morning. He was glad that Nicole was still by his side. He knew that she wasn't going to leave after what had happened the last time. God I thought I was going to lose someone dear to my heart,he thought. I was so glad that you had found her Jack. Thank you for bringing her home to me.

I have so much to thank you for Jack,he thought. Your daughter is the most precious thing that I have. I need her now. I needed a family Jack. I really thought that I would never have that again. Now I do. But now you're gone. The only person who really helped me through life is gone now. Is my father up there with you? And what about my mother? Is she up there to Jack?

I miss you Jack. You helped me so much. But I feel so empty without you. But I'm not the only one who feels empty. But you probably already know that. Your daughter is acting so strange. I think she's going to do something again. I don't want her to get hurt Jack. And you're not here to help me to protect her. You're her father. She needs you so much. You're grandchildren grow every day. But they'll never get to see you again. They need you so much Jack.

I just hope you're happy up there Jack. We miss you down here. Thank you Jack.

"Will?"Nicole asked as she started to wake up. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About your father."

She smiled and sighed.

He moved over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too Will. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going to the gravesite with me."

"I didn't want anything to happen."

"Nothing was going to happen Will."

He sighed. "I know. I miss him too though."

"I know. I just wish..."she paused.

"Yes love?"

"I just wish he could have seen his grandchildren grow up."

"I know you do love. But he's watching us right now. I know he is. And he's happy."

"Yes. I know he is."

"Well,I had better get going love. Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

He looked into her eyes. She just looked so sad. "I love you."

"I love you too Will."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Will went to work like it was any ordinary day. He couldn't help but think about Nicole. She looked so sad,he thought. I know how much she missed her father. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I love her too much. Please help me Jack. I really could use your help right about now.

What would you do if she was going to do something like this again? Did she ever try to run away more than once when she was little? I wish I knew Jack. Things aren't easy for any of us right now. Every time since you've been gone she goes into your room and just stares into it. She looks so lonely. What should I do Jack? How should I help her? But importantly,how can I help her Jack. Please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will rushed home from work to see how everyone was doing. To his surprise,Nicole was still there. He was glad too. Thank you Jack,he said. You had to have something to do with this or she would be gone by the time I had got home.

"Will!"Nicole said as she ran over to him. He hugged her and they embraced. "You're early."

"I was worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me Will. I'm fine."

"After the way you looked this morning in bed before I left,I thought something was wrong."

She sighed. "I'm fine Will. I guess I haven't been my usual self lately."

He hugged her again. "I know. I know."

"I'm glad you're home though. I could use a hand around here."

"Where's my son?"

She smiled. "He's upstairs in his room. He's been waiting for you to come home."

"You don't mind if I go see him do you?"

"Everyone's been waiting to see you so you might as well go ahead Will."

He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched as Will went upstairs and disappeared into the hallway. She could hear her son laughing.

Father,I thought I was going to hate it when you left me hear at first,she thought. You remember that right? I almost had to fight you from getting me off that damn ship. I didn't want to leave you because I hadn't seen you in so long. But now I have a family and three wonderful children because you left me here with a terrific man. I felt like I had saved someone from doing the worst possible thing a person could do to themselves. I found love again and so did he. But then you had to leave me father? Why did you have to go? I loved you so much Jack. And just when we were starting to have a nice family relationship you had to go and get killed. I miss you father...I miss you so much...

"Nicole?"Will asked as he came downstairs. But he stopped and looked at her. God she looks so sad,he though. "Nicole,what's wrong?"he asked as went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Will. I just can't stop thinking about him..."she said as she started to sob again.

"Shhhhh...shhhh...It's ok. It's going to be ok love."

"I miss him so much Will."

"I know. But everything is going to be ok Nicole."

"I'm sorry Will...I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be ok Nicole. Just give it some time ok?"

"I know Will. But I miss him so much."

"He misses you too Nicole..."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he won't get to see his lovely daughter again and his three grandchildren. He misses all of us Nicole. Especially you. But he wants you to be happy because he loves you."

"I just wanted to say goodbye..."

"Let's go sit down. You need some rest."

They went over to the couch and Will put Nicole's head on his shoulder. "I love you Nicole. I always will. I care about you so much. I don't want you to leave me ok?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her again. "Everything's going to be all right. You'll see. You're children need you Nicole,and so do I."

"Ok."

"You really need some rest. I can tell that you haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"I just can't stop thinking about him Will."

"I know you can't Nicole,but I want you to be ok. I don't want you to leave again or get hurt. You really need to get some rest."

She nodded.

"I care so much about you. Your father would hate me so much if something happened to you. I would hate myself if something happened to you."

"I know Will."

"You have children here who love you as much as I do. They need you more than I do. I see our daughters smiling whenever you hold them. It makes me happy to see them smile. That's why they need you." He looked over. She was already asleep. He moved and laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. I love you,he thought. Just don't leave me. Keep that promise for me love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning was very quiet. Will was very lonely because Nicole had gotten off the couch. He went downstairs to see how she was doing. He smiled. Still sleeping,he thought. Good. She needs it.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes began to twitch. She opened her eyes and smiled. She noticed that she hadn't moved.

"You needed some sleep love,"he thought. He sat down and they embraced.

"I bet you were lonely up there,"she said.

"You really need the sleep though. There was no need to wake you."

She smiled. "It's still early. You should go back to sleep."

"No. I'm going to stay down here with you."

"Good. I could use the company."

He moved again and they embraced. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How are our daughters?"

"Not too bad."

"They didn't miss me too much did they?"

"They knew you were down here."

"That's good to hear."

He kissed her again. "I don't think Jacqueline was too happy about you not sleeping with her."

"Yes I kind of figured that. What about Anamaria?"

"She was just fine." He kissed her again."

"That's good. Is our son ok?"

"He's just fine."

"Good. I'm just glad he hasn't been running off lately."

"Yes. Me too."

"Have you talked to my father lately?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "You shouldn't have to worry about that love. You know that he just wants you to be happy. Don't worry about him."

"I want to know Will. I want to know where he is..."

"I know you do love. But I need you here with me. Everyone needs you here."

She sighed. "I know Will. I know..."

"I know how much you miss him Nicole. I miss him too."

"But I just want to know one thing though..."

"Yes?"

"What will happen to the ship."

"We can't do anything to it love. It would kill him..."

"I don't want to destroy it. I just want it gone. You know that."

"Yes I do love. I'll think of something all right? But you should get some more sleep."

She nodded. "Will?"

"Yes love?"

"Stay here with me."

"I would love too." And they went to sleep on the couch.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A few hours later Will got up and off the couch. Nicole was still sleeping. He bent down and kissed her forehead again. This time she didn't budge. Thank you for staying here,he thought. I love you so much.

"Father?"Little Will asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yes son?"

"Is mother ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. She'll be fine. She needs to get some sleep. Go back to sleep."

"I want to go with you."

"Another time son. I need you to watch over your mother so nothing happens ok?"

He sighed and went back upstairs.

I know how much he hates to see his mother like this,he thought. He's the only one who understands. What am I going to do? I can't leave her here like this. I don't want to leave her. I need to take care of her. Isn't that what you would do Jack?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this,said Will as he went to work. My son seemed so concerned about her. What am I going to do? I don't want her getting hurt. I've got to do something with that ship. But Jack would haunt me if I burned did. I can't do that. And I don't want to ask the crew to leave. But Will's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone saying his name. It was his son!

"Father!"yelled his son as he got closer to his father.

"What is it son?"asked Will.

"It's mother. Something's wrong with her."

Oh god,he thought. Not again... "What's wrong?"

"She's sick. Really sick father..."

He could see the look and the fear in his son's eyes. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes father?"

"Go get the doctor and I'll go home and take care of your mother until you get back ok? You know where the doctor is right?"

He nodded.

"Go now." He watched as his son ran off into the crowd of people. Watch over him Jack,he thought. Make sure nothing happens to him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Will entered the house,he saw that Nicole wasn't on the couch. I hope she's ok,he thought. He ran upstairs and found her in the bed. She was breathing heavily,and she was running a high fever.

"Will...?"she asked as she turned to him.

"Shhhhhhh...It's ok. I'm here love."

"Wh-wh-where is our son?"

"He went to go fetch the doctor. He'll be ok. But right now,I need to worry about you." Please don't leave me,he thought. Please just be sick. You'll get better,I promise you will better Nicole. Just hang on. But his thoughts were interrupted. His son had made it home with the doctor. "Are you going to be ok?"

She turned and nodded so he left the room.

"Is she going to be ok?"asked little Will.

"I don't know son. She's very sick. How long has she been like this?"

"A few minutes after you had left."

That's funny,he thought. She was fine when I was with her. She's probably not sick then. She's probably just having an anxiety attack or something. She'll be fine.

"Father?"

"Yes son?"

"Is Grandpa Jack watching over her?"

He smiled,but said nothing. I hope so son,he thought. I only hope so.

"Father?"

"Yes my son. Yes he is."

"Then she'll get better...right?"

"She's going to be fine. I promise you."

At that moment,the doctor stepped out of the room.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine,"said the doctor. "How long as she been like this?"

"My son said that she started getting sick after I left."

"Just keep a close eye for the next couple of days. She's going to be fine,"and the doctor left the house.

Will the opened the door. Nicole was breathing a lot better. He knew that she was going to get better. She was a fighter like her father. She could stand just about anything.

"Will...?"

"It's ok. I'm here love." He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "God I was so worried about you."

"Where is our son?"

He looked over to the door where his son was standing and motioned him to come over. He walked over to the bed.

"Mother?"asked little Will.

"Yes?"

"You're going to get better...right?"

"I'm going to be fine. Your grandfather is watching over me my son. He's watching you too. You made a brave attempt by going to fine your father and going to the doctor. Thank you."

"I love you mother. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know my son. And nothing will as long as I have you,my husband,my two daughters,and your grandfather watching over me."

Her son got off the bed,and left the room.

She smiled. "I guess that was his cue to leave?"

"At least he knows your going to be all right. I thought you had been shot again."

"There aren't anymore pirates Will."

"But we don't know that love."

She sighed. "I know."

"Just get some rest all right love? I'm going to go take care of our daughters now."

She smiled and closed her eyes. He bent down and kissed her forehead. I love you,he thought. I really do. Thank you for not leaving me.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Will quickly left the room,and went over to his daughters room which was right down the hall. But before he went there,he stopped by Jack's old room. I still dare not go in this room,he thought. And I'm still wondering why I don't go in here. Is because the ghost of you still haunts me Jack? It haunts all of us.

He then left the room and went to see his daughters,who were both sleeping in their beds. My god,he thought. Has it only been two years? I've got two wonderful daughters now. I hope you can see them Jack. Because they love you so much. But his thoughts were interrupted. Anamaria's eyes were starting to twitch. He watched and smiled as she opened her eyes.

He picked her up and cuddled her in his arms. I thought I would never name my daughter Anamaria...and now I have. Jack,you have given me so much. You help me rescue my first wife,and now I have another. I have three wonderful children. I still tell them stories about you. And I always will. They need to know you how much you loved your daughter and your grandchildren. This wouldn't have been possible without you Jack.

"Will?"it was Nicole.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm feeling better."

"You really should be asleep."

She smiled and walked into the room. "I haven't seen my daughters all day Will. I need some time with them as much as you do."

He smiled and kissed her.

"You were thinking about something weren't you?"

"Yes I was love."

"What were you thinking about? My father again?"

"Yes. Because your father has given so much to us Nicole. I needed to thank him again."

"You thank him every day."

"Because it's my duty."

"I still wish I could tell him goodbye."

"You can do it Nicole. Just give it sometime. I love you."

"I love you too." Thank you father,she thought. Thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Will got up the next morning he realized that Nicole was not by his side. He ran through the house and couldn't find her until he looked out the window. She was outside,staring at her father's ship. Will stopped and didn't do anything. He knew what was wrong. She wanted that thing gone,and for good.

"Nicole?"he asked as he went outside?

"Will...what are you doing out here?"she said.

"Looking for you. You had me all in a fret after I saw that you weren't by my side. What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop thinking about him..."

He went over and hugged her. "You really want that thing gone don't you?"

"It just goes to show how much he loved that thing."

"He loved you too..."

She sighed. "I know Will. I just..."she paused.

"Go on love."

She shook her head. "Nothing...it's nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Let's go inside love."

"You can go on ahead Will."

"What?"

"I need to stay out here and think for a little bit."

"Will you promise me something love?"

"That I won't leave?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She sighed. "I know Will. It's just...it's just that I seriously cannot stop thinking about him. I want to remember the good times we had together Will,"she paused. "I just wanted him to see his grandchildren grow up."

"He's doing that right now Nicole."

"Are you still talking to him Will?"

He sighed and smiled. "Yes I am love. He just wants us all to happy."

"I know that Will. But how can I be happy with his ship still here? Please tell me..."

"I don't know love."

"Why did he have to love that thing more than me?"

"He did not Nicole."

She sighed and sat back on the ground and said nothing. I don't know what to think,she thought. Is it true what Will said? No. He really loved that thing more than me. He'll never understand how much he loved that thing.

"I don't want you to get hurt Nicole,"he said as he sat down beside her. "I need you here with me and the children. Your father wouldn't want you to leave us. You know that."

She nodded and still said nothing.

He moved over and they embraced. "Please come inside,"he said after their lips parted.

She smiled and they went inside.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I wish I knew how to talk to you father,she thought. I want to see you again. I need to see you again. I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? Did you want to leave me,or did you have to because you really loved me? Is mother up there too? Are you telling her how much I love her and how sorry I am?

I never meant to hurt any of you if I did. I just wanted to be a normal person. I didn't want to have a father who was never home. I wanted a father who took care of her daughter. I cared about you so much dammit! Please help me father before I do something that might hurt Will and the children. I need your strength. That was the only thing I ever wanted from you. But the most thing I wanted was your care and love.

You do love me right father? But I want to know one thing: Did you love me more than that damn ship? Was that thing the only thing you ever cared about? Why was that thing so special to you? I know it was because you were a pirate. Don't get me wrong about that. I know how much you loved being a pirate. We all do father. I just wish that you could understand how much I did not want to be a pirate. That's the only reason why I stayed with Will.

But I do want to thank you for something. I guess I really need to thank you for leaving me here. But right now,I could really use your help...Jack...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night before Nicole went to bed she decided that she would go into Jack's bedroom. Why am I doing this,she thought. I don't want to do this. But I need to know something father. I need you to tell me something. I need your help and I need it now.

With hesitation she went into her father's room. It was still the same way it was two years ago because no one had entered the room after Jack died.

"Are you looking for someone?"said a voice sitting in a corner.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?"asked Nicole. The figure looked like Jack. "Father...?"

"Expecting someone else?"

"But...you're dead..."

"I can still talk to you can't I?"

"Yes...I guess so. Why did you leave me?"

"I wasn't as I strong as I thought I was Nicole. I thought I could fight it."

"I love you father. I just wanted to say that--." But the figure was gone. The only other person there was Will.

"Nicole...?"he asked.

"He was here...he was here just a second ago Will..."

Will went over and hugged her. She started to sob and he kissed her forehead. "Shhh...it's ok love."

"I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. I needed his help Will. I needed to talk to him. I miss him so much."

"I know Nicole."

"Why did he have to leave us?"

"Shhhh....calm down now."

"He told me he couldn't fight it...but I didn't care about that. I just want him to be here."

"But he is here with us Nicole."

"How...how can you say that? He just left me..." She soon calmed down and laid her head on Will's shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Because he loves you. I think I must have scared him off when I walked in the room love,"he whispered,not knowing if she could hear him or not.

"Father?"it was little Will.

"Yes son?"

"Is mother ok?"

"Yes. She's fine."

"Did she really see Grandpa Jack?"

He paused,not really know what to say. "I...I don't know son."

"I want to see Grandpa Jack father..."

Will picked up Nicole,and started to head to their room,but he stopped. "I wish I could see him too son. But at least I know he's watching over us. That should be good enough for us." He took Nicole to the room and laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead and watched as her eyes started to open.

"Will...?"she asked.

"It's ok. I'm here."

"Where...where did he go?"

"Where did who go love?"

"Where did my father go?"

"I don't know love."

She sighed and smiled. "All I wanted to do was to tell that I loved him. Does he even know that I miss him?"

"Yes he does love."

"I want him to stay next time. I want him to stay and I don't want him to leave ever again!"

"Shhhhhh...calm down now. You should get some rest Nicole."

"I'm sorry Will."

"It's ok Nicole. I know how much you want to see again. But I don't want you to leave me. You know I can't raise three children by myself."

She sighed. "I know Will."

"He's watching over you right now Nicole. That should be enough. He's happy to know you're ok. Now get some rest love."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

I love you Nicole,he thought. I'm not going to let you leave this family and you should know that.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. But Will kept thinking about something that he really didn't want to tell Nicole. That would change later that night.

After he tucked his son into bed, he went into the bed room. Nicole was laying down on the bed reading the book while the girls were already fast asleep. Will didn't want to tell Nicole that he was having memories of the night that Elizabeth died…and things that had followed after the funeral. He was too scared of her reaction. But something happened that he did not expect.

"Will?" asked Nicole.

"Yes?"

"I want to know what happened to Elizabeth."

"I already told you what happened to her. Remember?"

"Yes I do. But there was to be more than what you told me before."

"All right. Well…it happened like this…"

_Three years after they had gotten married Will and Elizabeth's marriage seemed to be on the verge of destruction. There had been a lot of fight the past several days. Elizabeth had been angry because she thought that Will was working too much and she wanted him to be with her a lot more. _

_Soon the fighting just stopped altogether and they started to live peaceful lives again. Will even decided to stay home from work one day to be with Elizabeth._

_"I'm going out," Elizabeth said that afternoon._

_"All right."_

_She didn't say that when she was coming back or if she was going to come back. But Will didn't think anything of it and went back to making his swords._

_A few hours later and it started to get dark. Elizabeth still hadn't returned and he was starting to worry. He left the house and started to search for her._

_The first place he went to was the alley. It wasn't busy so he was hoping to find her. But, no such luck._

_He was starting to get desperate after a couple of hours after not finding her. He then went down to the beach because she like to go there a lot. But once again, he couldn't find her._

_"ELIZABETH!" He screamed, hoping that she would hear his voice. He paused for a couple of minutes and then yelled her name again. He looked around until he found a body floating in the waters. _

_He dragged the body onto the shore. It was Elizabeth. He picked up the body and ran to the doctors, hoping that she was still alive. The doctor told him to lay her down on a bed and told Will that he would be right back to help her._

_Will was starting to get scared. She wasn't moving. But then she started coughing up water. He hoped that Elizabeth would make it through this alive._

_"Will…?" she said, still very weak._

_He put her hand on his face and smiled at her. "I'm here…It's going to all right."_

_"I'm…so…sorry…" Her hand this slipped from his. She was gone. _

_Will just stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was gone. He put his hand on her face hoping that this was all a dream and that she would wake up beside him and everything would be all right. _

_But her face was cold…and so was the rest of her body. He started kissing her and then he started crying. He was so exhausted that soon he fell asleep._

_The next morning he woke at the doctors, still hoping that Elizabeth wasn't dead. He got out of bed and ran to the room, hoping she was still there. But she wasn't in her bed. The doctor said that they removed her body so that she could be laid in her coffin for the funeral which would be tomorrow._

_Will then left the doctors and went home. He didn't know what to do. He was stricken with grief and was angry with himself. This is all my fault, he thought. If only I had stayed home more…if only we hadn't had these fights…then everything would be back to normal._

_A lot of people attended the funeral the next day. Will stood on one side of the coffin and Governor Swann stood on the other. Neither of them said anything during the funeral. Will was still shock with grief and didn't know what to say. Governor Swann had lost a daughter and Will had lost his wife. Both lost something they had cherished._

_After the funeral, Governor Swann walked up to Will and told him something very shocking. Governor Swann was very ill and would probably die in the next several weeks. He told Will not to worry and that he was going to stay at the doctor's until the last possible moment._

_Since Will was the Governor's closest living relative, he wanted to give Will everything he owned. Will declined the offer, but the Governor insisted. Will knew that he couldn't refuse the offer again, so he said yes. _

_Governor Swann told Will to go home and that everything was going to be all right and that it was night Will's fault that Elizabeth had died. Will didn't want to believe him though. He was too depressed had to grief-stricken that he didn't want to believe anything that anyone had said."_

"After he died I just couldn't handle life anymore," he said. "I would start getting really drunk night after night. I just thought life wasn't worth living anymore. And then your father showed up in that alley with you…and then everything changed."

"I'm glad things did change."

"So am I love."

"Your father had left shortly after Elizabeth and I had gotten married. I thought I would never see him again. We never heard from him after the wedding. He never once wrote to us."

"I know why…" She went silent…she looked like she was starting to grief again. Not for her father, but for someone else.

"What's wrong love?"

"That's around the same time that my mother died. Jack got the news that she was sick so he wanted to be with he before things got worse. After she died he decided to take care of me for a while."

"And then he brought you here."

She nodded and didn't say anything.

He kissed her and smiled. "I'm glad he brought you here. I really am.

"So am I."

"Let's get some sleep love. We've had a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night Will went downstairs and sat down on the couch. He had never told anyone about what had happened to Elizabeth. Not even Jack. _I wonder if he knew what happened to her, _he thought. _I never remember telling him what happened. But for some reason after he saw me in that dark alley he knew that something wasn't right. I bet he went to the cemetery and saw her tombstone. Maybe that's why he never asked me…_

"Will?" asked Nicole as she stopped half-way down the stairs. "What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep love. You should go back to sleep though. You don't need to worry about me."

"Oh I think I'll be all right."

"I'm really sorry that I asked you about Elizabeth."

"It's all right love. I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About your father. I keep wondering why he never asked me how Elizabeth died."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. You're here and everything is going to be fine."

She smiled but didn't say anything.

"Are you all right?"

"I just miss him so much."

"I know."

"I am glad that those pirates are gone thought. I don't want anything else to happen to our family. But I just get the feeling sometime that they're coming back."

"I do too sometimes."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Anything is possible love."

"Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to frighten you love."

"Every time I think about them I just start shaking. I can't stop thinking about what they did to my father."

"But Nicole, don't forget that your father was a pirate."

"I know. But he was a good pirate." She paused. "Even though he wasn't the best."

"You should go back to sleep love. I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok.

Broken

By: Jack Johnson

With everything ahead of us  
We left everything behind  
But nothing that we needed  
At least not at this time  
And now the feeling that I'm feeling  
Well it's feeling like my life is finally mine  
With nothing to go back to we just continue to drive  
Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side  
I didn't know what I was looking for  
So I didn't know what I'd find  
I didn't know what I was missing  
I guess you've been just a little too kind  
And if I find just what I need  
I'll put a little peace in my mind  
Maybe you've been looking too  
Or maybe you don't even need to try  
Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side  
With everything in the past  
Fading faster and faster until it was gone  
Found out I was losing so much more than I knew all along  
Because everything I've been working for  
Was only worth nickels and dimes  
But if I had a minute for every hour that I've wasted  
I'd be rich in time, I'd be doing fine  
Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the weeks went by, things started to get better, but Nicole still couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she had seen Jack a couple weeks ago. _I know I saw him,_ she thought. _I know that I did, and I'm not crazy. He didn't just speak to me in my sleep, I actually saw him. Maybe he isn't really dead. Maybe he's just in some state of purgatory and God is still trying to decide to he should send my father back. No…no that's just stupid. Why would anyone think like that? My father's dead and he isn't come back. I need to just face that fact._

"Nicole, are you all right?" asked Will that evening at dinner. "You haven't touched a drop of your dinner."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"You were thinking about grandpa again weren't you?" asked little Will.

"William Turner III, that will be quite enough out of you young man."

"But you did se--."

"I said enough young man," she said as she raised her voice.

"Sorry…"

But he was right. Something was still troubling her. She just didn't know how to say it in front of the rest of the family, especially in front of her husband.

_I'm going to go to his grave tonight,_ she thought. _I'm going to tell him how sorry I was for all the rude and mean things I said to him while he was still alive. I want him to forgive me. I can't stand this anymore. I know my father was a pirate, but I know that he loved me, even if he wasn't always there for me._

"Will, I'm going to leave," Nicole said before she walked out the door.

"Where are you going love?"

She paused. "I'm going to Jack's grave. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I promise I won't be gone for too long."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too," and she left the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nicole made her way out of town and into the cemetery. She then saw the tombstones of Governor Swann, and Will's former wife Elizabeth. Before she went onto Jack's grave, she stopped at Elizabeth's.

_I'm really sorry for what happened to you, _she thought. _Will told me everything that happened the night that you died. I'm really sorry. I know you were a nice person. Your life shouldn't have ended like it did. Rest in peace. _She then put some flowers next to Elizabeth's tombstone, and then walked on to her father's.

_Father, I'm really sorry for everything I said, _she thought as she knelt down by his tombstone. _You were a good man, even if you weren't always there. I always thought since you were a pirate, I would become one too…but I didn't. I think you would have wanted it to be like this, to see me happy before you left. I think you went too soon. I should have let you stay inside with me to take care of the children, and to take care of me. I miss you father. I miss you so much._

She then put the bouquet of flowers by his tombstone and stood up. _This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. It was too soon for you father._

"Nicole?" it was Will.

"Oh my god! Will, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"We should go back home. You don't need to be here after dark."

"I went to see her."

"What?"

"Elizabeth…I went to her grave."

"Oh."

"I know what you are thinking, and I didn't think any bad thoughts while I was there. I knew it was too early for her to go and how you wanted to have her back."

"Yes. I did want her back. I wanted your father back too. But I've still got you and my children. I can still be happy."

"Will, what if Jack really isn't dead?"

"Well…this has happened before…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about it later. We should be going home now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Will, I want to know what you mean by this has happened before," said Nicole after they got home.

"It was a long time ago."

"I don't care. Jack never told anything about his past. I thought you could at least tell me something."

"All right. A kraken ate him and he came back to life."

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Because I guess it just never came up."

She knew this wasn't good for Will. Jack was his best friend, and she could tell that he still wasn't over this either. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right. I just thought, that he would at least get a second chance this time. But I guess I was wrong." He went upstairs without even telling Nicole that he loved her or goodnight.

_I shouldn't have said anything at all,_ she thought. _I didn't mean to hurt you Will. I just never knew that this had happened, and I wanted to know something…_

She then sat down on the couch. I tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to go back upstairs, but she knew that Will might still be angry with her, so she let him be alone.

A couple of hours later, Nicole had still been sitting on the couch. Will had finally realized that she wasn't going to come upstairs. So he went back downstairs so see if she was all right.

"Nicole, are you still awake?" he asked as he walked towards the couch.

"Yes," she said, even though she was about ½ asleep.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I am still grieving a little bit. I guess I just miss Jack more than I realized."

"It's all right. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it is not your fault Nicole. You don't need to blame yourself for this or your father's death. There are some things in life that we just can't control."

"I know that."

"Your father was a good man. And he's glad that you're still alive and that you're raising three wonderful children. That's what he wanted for you and me. He remembered seeing me all drunk that night that we first met and he knew that I needed someone in my life to take care of me. He needed someone to take care of you also. That's why he knew we were perfect for each other. Now, let's get some sleep love. We need to put all of this behind us."

"All right."

"You know that I love you and that I would never want anything to happen to you. That is why I will always be there for you. I love you," he moved over and their lips met.

"I love you too," and the both went upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nicole wanted to know more about what had happened to Jack, but she decided not to say anything to Will. She didn't want to upset him again. She was afraid that if she said anything more to Will he might leave, and she knew that it was going to be impossible for her to raise three children on her own, even if her son was getting older. She knew that she couldn't bare to see her son without his father.

That night while everyone was sleeping, Nicole decided to go downstairs. She sat by the window and looked out onto the harbor. The Black Pearl had also been for two years. It had been burned down after Jack's funeral. She kept wondering if that was her father's wish, or someone else's. But she didn't care. He was gone and so was the pearl.

"Nicole?" asked Will as he came downstairs. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I was just wanting to look out the window."

"You're still thinking about Jack aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I also keep wondering if burning down the pearl was his last final wish."

"Well, I don't think he wanted it to be burned down. But it's gone…and I guess we can't do anything about it now."

"I know." She crossed her arms and looked out onto the water again.

"Something is still bothering you I guess?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I think it will just upset you."

He sat next to her and held her hands together. "Nothing will upset me Nicole. I already promised you that I wasn't going to leave right?"

She nodded. "I know. I just…" she paused. She still didn't know if she should keep talking.

"Nicole, I promised you that I wasn't going to leave. You don't have to be afraid anymore and you know that. I got angry that one time, but that was my fault, not yours."

"I want to know if there is a way to bring him back again. There's just so much I want to say to him. I remember there was this enchantress of some sort that he went to see."

"Tia Dalma."

"You know her?"

He nodded. "I've been there. You think going to see her will make Jack come back?"

"I don't know. But she did help out before right?"

"Nicole, I don't anyone who would want to watch the children though."

"I'm not saying that we have to go. I just want you to think about it."

"All right. I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's get some sleep love. If we are going to see Tia Dalma, then we need as much sleep as we can get," and they went upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will and Nicole left early that morning while Anamaria took care of the children. Little Will wanted to go with them, but the two insisted that he stay home and help take care of his sisters. He disagreed like usual, but he couldn't really object all that much.

Both Will and Nicole were surprised that Norrington let them use the Dauntless, but since the Black Pearl was gone, he really didn't have any choice. He didn't question them, all he wanted was for them to bring his ship back in once piece.

"Are you all right?" Will asked Nicole as she looked out onto the sea.

"I'm a little scared. I'm never seen this woman in a life. What's she like?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't like her all that much. Let's just say that she isn't very good with hygiene."

"Like my father."

"Worse."

"Oh, that really makes me feel good."

"I can't believe that I'm going back here, after all these years…"

"I'm sorry I had to drag you into this. All I wanted to do was see his grave. I never thought it was escalate into this."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm here with you. Your father wouldn't have wanted you to go alone."

"Thank you Will."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too. I just hope our children are all right. I don't want our son to run off again."

"Oh I think he'll be just fine."

"Will, you know mischievous he's been lately. We can't take anymore chances."

"I know that Nicole. But remember, he's only a young boy. He will mature as he grows older. I just…I just don't want him to end up like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him to end up drunk and beat down like I did. I don't want him to make that one mistake…even if it was a good mistake."

"I know what you mean Will. I don't want him to end up like his grandfather…like a pirate…even if he does have pirate blood in him."

"He is just like his grandfather."

"Are you sure he isn't like you when you were young? Your father was a pirate too."

"Yes I know he was…"

"Oh god. Will…I'm so sorry."

"I did see him though…on The Flying Dutchman."

"The Flying Dutchman? The ship with Davy Jones?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Father told me about that ship…and how…oh god, I can't talk about it."

"It's all right love. I know what happened because I was there."

"He told me how he sent you over to The Flying Dutchman to settle his debt. And then I thought how stupid and selfish my father was. He shouldn't have let you on that ship. But I know why he made you do it."

"Your father was a pirate Nicole. Even at the time I never thought he was a good man, but I got to see my father…even if it was painful."

"What do you mean?"

"He whipped me."

"Your own father?"

"I knew it wasn't his intention. But he was on Davy Jones' crew and didn't really have a choice."

"My god. I still can't believe that. Davy Jones is a horrible person and I'm glad he's gone. Now I just hope this Tia Dalma can bring my father back to life."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was late at night when they arrived at the tree house. Nicole was already starting to have second thoughts about visiting Tia Dalma. _What if she can't help us,_ she thought. _What if this was all just a waste of time?_

When the boat stopped, Nicole didn't know if she was going to stay or go with Will. She was too scared to do anything at the moment. Will got out of the boat and looked back at her. She was shaking and wasn't going to move any time soon.

He smiled and took her hand. "It's going to be all right Nicole. Tia Dalma wouldn't hurt the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow."

She sighed and he pulled her out of the boat and they walked into the tree house. They opened the door and there sat Tia Dalma, working on some spell or something.

"Ah! William Turner and Jack Sparrow's Daughter. Wot do I own this pleasure?"

"We were hoping that you could help us out with something," said Nicole. "We were wanting to know if there is a way to bring my father back from the dead…again…"

"Well, ye would have to sail to world's end. I don't know if ye would want to do that again.

"That's the only way?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful…"she said sarcastically.

"We'll do it,"said Will.

"What!"

"You want to see your father again right?" Will whispered.

"Yes, but not if we have to sail _that_ far!"

"Ye would want to do dis again William Turner?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Den you know what awaits you."

"What about Barbossa? Will he be able to come too?"

She shook her head. "Dis is between you two. You already have ship, so der is no use in having another captain."

"All right. Well, thank you." And with that they left the tree house.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" asked Nicole after they got back into open water.

"I'm doing this for you Nicole. I know how much you want to see Jack again."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I want to see him again too," he whispered. "We had better make haste then."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"That was all just a bit waste of time,"said Nicole as they got back aboard the ship.

"No it was not,"said Will with a stern look on his face. He knew something had been bugging Nicole ever see they left Tia Dalma's "tree house." "She can't do everything."

"The least she could do was give us some sort of direction or something."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Nicole, I know you miss your father, but arguing isn't going to help bring him back."

She sighed. "I know. I just miss the children. I've never been away from them this long. And what if Jack can't come back? Then we've traveled all that way for nothing."

"We'll never know until we've tried."

"But you've already tried once. How did you get him back the last time?"

He sighed. "It's been so long...I can't remember now." He also didn't want to remember what had happened with Elizabeth either.

"Will...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about me." He took a deep breath and left her side.

_I know something is wrong with you Will_,she thought. _Why won't you tell me? Was it something I said or did? Does it have to do with Jack? Please tell me Will. I won't tell anyone...I promise..._

She looked out onto the water. It was almost starting to get dark, but she knew they wouldn't weigh anchor any time soon. She knew that Will wouldn't stop by any means neccessary if it meant getting Jack back.

Before Will went back down the steps, he stopped for a minute and looked at Nicole. _I know you're my wife, and I'm not supposed to keep secrets anymore Nicole, but this is one secret I've never told anyone and I don't want to tell anyone. I'm sorry..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Will was having a hard time sleeping that night, and so was Nicole. All Nicole could think about was seeing Jack again, but she missed her children terribily. She got up and noticed that Will was gone. She went upstairs and found him staring at the sea.

"Will?" She asked as she walked over to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"I was worried, I guess. I woke up and you weren't by my side so I thought I'd come up here."

He knew she was lying. "You were worried about the children weren't you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't get anything past you can I?"

"It just seemed so obvious." They both let out a little laugh.

"I am that obvious?" She walked over to him and she kissed him.

Their lips parted and he smiled at her for a bit. "No. I guess not."

Her smiled then turned into a frown and she looked down.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried that this won't work. I know I shouldn't say things like this...I guess I just miss him too much."

He put his finger on her chin and lifted it slowly and smiled at her. "Nicole, I promised you I'd help bring him back didn't I?"

She nodded, but did not say anything.

"I intend to keep my promises. I always have. I love you and I will never break a promise."

"Thank you."

He moved her closer to him and kissed her passionately. After the kiss she hugged him like she would never let go. "You're a wonderful wife and mother."

"And you're a wonderful husband and father Will."

They both looked up as the sun was starting to rise over them. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's even more beautiful that you're here with me to see it. Well, I had better hoist the anchor so we can make sail."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While Will was getting the ship ready to sail, Nicole saw a little boy who was wearing a hat, that looked like her son. _No_, she thought._ It couldn't be him. He's supposed to be at home with Anamaria and the girls. There's no possible way he could have gotten on the ship without us knowing about it._

She snuck over to the young boy, and without any warning she took off his hat. She looked at him, and to her surprised, she couldn't believe it was actually her son!

"Oh my god!" she said as she looked like she was going to faint. "William Turner III, what are you doing on this ship?!"

Will then rushed to her side. He couldn't believe that his son was actually on board. "Will, why aren't you at home with your sisters?" he asked in a very stern voice.

"I wanted to be with you," he said. "I wanted to come help look for Grandpa Jack!"

Nicole sighed and looked at her husband, "Well, I guess there isn't anything we can do now. But when we get home young man you are in big trouble!"

"I know. That's why I wanted to risk it."

She looked at her son and then smiled. "I'm sorry my son. Captain Jack Sparrow is your grandfather after all."

"But why didn't you tell us you were here? We've been on this ship for three days now," said her husband.

"I thought if I disguised myself well enough, you wouldn't realize I was on the ship, so I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. I miss Grandpa Jack too so I thought if you two were going, then why shouldn't I come?"

"I guess he is old enough now to realize what we're doing," said Nicole. "But little Will, this will be dangerous."

"And you're saying that to someone who challenged a pirate," he said as he said with a smirk and walked off.

She looked at Will, "Did he really fight a pirate?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see it. Maybe Jack did…"

"I still can't believe he would do something like this. The least he could have done was tell us."

"But you said so yourself Nicole; he is Captain Jack Sparrow's grandchild."

She sighed. "I know what I said. I'm just worried that something will happen to him, you know that. I'm just glad that Kraken is gone." She started to walk off, but Will grabbed to her by the hand.

"Wait a minute…how do you know about the Kraken?"

"Father told me stories about it after he went back to Tortuga."

"Oh I see."

"Will, there is something you've been hiding from me. I know it. I could tell yesterday after you wouldn't speak to me."

He sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't Nicole."

"You promised you wouldn't do this to me anymore Will."

"This little secret is something I haven't told anyone and I don't plan on telling you."

"It's something about Jack isn't it?"

He was starting to get frustrated. "Maybe…"

"I wish you would stop this Will. You're acting like a child and you know it," and with that she stormed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Why is he acting like this_, she thought._ There has some explanation to why he won't tell me anything. But I guess I won't pester him anymore. I don't want our marriage to end just because I'm acting childish. But I shouldn't say that. I'm not the one who is being childish; he is. He won't tell me one little secret. I promised that I won't tell anyone else. I need to stop thinking like this. I need to think about the first thing I'll say when I see Jack again. _

_I just hope that this works. I don't want to go all that way for nothing._

"Nicole?" asked Will as he entered the room.

She sighed and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry about the way I was acting earlier."

"I guess I should be too," she said with a little smile on her face. "I know I shouldn't force you into anything.

"But you were right…I was being childish. I just didn't want to tell you this because…well…I just don't want to talk about what happened at that time."

"I'm sorry Will. I know I shouldn't have forced you into anything. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled and kissed her. "You know I will love."

"I just wonder what we're going to do with our son now that he's here."

"I feel like making him catch the first boat back to Port Royal, but I know he would never forgive us if we did that."

"He just wants to see his grandfather again. That's not too much to ask now is it?"

He sighed. "You're right. It's not."

"I'll never forget the look on his face when…"she paused.

Will was looking at her, motioning her to end her sentence.

"I'll never forget the look on his face when he found out that Jack had died." She shook her head, and it seemed like there were going to be tears in her eyes.

"It's all right love. You can cry if you want to," he pulled her closer to him and he could feel the wet drops in his shirt.

"I'm sorry Will…I just can't help it…I hated him so much when I was younger and I didn't feel any sympathy…but now it's different…He cared about me, and you, and our children. He changed Will…and he really was a good man…How was I stupid enough not to see it?"

"Stupid enough not to see what? Nicole, he could tell that you loved him. He cares about you…he really does."

"I know that. But I just feel sorry that I never got to say goodbye to him."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to see the state he was in. I almost collapsed when I saw how bad of shape he was in."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But I really thought that he was going to make it."

"Then there is not going back until we can get him back. I'm not stopping. Not now."

"Neither am I Nicole. Neither am I…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That night before Will and Nicole went to sleep, the Black Pearl soon came to a sudden halt, and no one knew why.

"Will, why is this happening?"asked Nicole as they all run upstairs to the deck.

"I don't know."

"It isn't the Kraken is it?"

He shook his head. "No. That thing has been dead for quite sometime now love."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure Nicole. Go downstairs. I need you to be safe."

"What if it's Jack?"

_It couldn't be_,he thought. _Could it?_ "Just go downstairs all right? I'll come back downstairs when the coast is clear, all right?"

She sighed and went downstairs. _I have to get off this ship_,she thought. _Something isn't right, and I need to find out what it is. This was my father ship, and now it's mine since he's dead. I can't believe I'm thinking about this, but I don't want anything to happen to this ship. I know how much he loved it, and I know how much he would hate me if something happened to it._

"Nicole,"said Will as he rushed downstairs.

"What is it?"

"I don't know,but I think we had better get off the ship."

"Are you sure? Do you even know where we are?"

He shook his head. "No. But we're really close to land, so we might as well make port for the night. Just in case something does happen."

"That sounds good. Where is our son?"

"I guess he's still sleep--."

"I'm right behind you,"said Little Will.

"Good. You two get off the ship and head for land,"he said as he took the two and lead them into the long boat."

"But what about you?"asked Nicole.

"I'll be all right. This shouldn't take too long. I think we just hit a reef."

"Ok."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You don't need to worry about me Nicole. Everything is going to be fine."

Will then dashed off into another direction as Nicole and Little Will got into the long boat and headed for land.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Will, please promise me that everything will be all right. I don't want you to get hurt again._

As soon as Nicole and Little Will made land they headed to a little house not far from the shore. Nicole looked out the window. She couldn't see if Will was coming up the shore or not and she was starting to get worried. _I can't wait any longer_,she thought. _I'm going to go down there. I want to see what's going on._

She looked over at Little Will, who was already asleep. _Well,here goes nothing._ But before she got to the door, it was opening. And there stood Will.

"Oh thank god,"Nicole said as rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry took so long love,"he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What was wrong?"

"They don't know yet?"

"Then let me go down there. Jack was my father, and maybe he passed down something to me, so maybe I can figure it out."

"I think you need to stay here Nicole."

"Please Will. Let me do this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I know how much my father loved that ship. He would probably kill me if anything happened to it."

"I know Nicole. But he would probably kill me if anything happened to you."

"Just let me go onto the ship and see what the problem is."

"You really want to do this?" He could tell that there was no stopping her now. She was Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter after all. He sighed. "All right. But only for a little bit. I would really hate if anything happened to you."

"I know that Will. I'll be fine, I promise."

They both looked at Little Will, who was still sleeping.

"You can stay here with him. I promise I won't be long."

He nodded. "Ok." He drew her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. You don't need to worry about me. Hopefully you're right and it was just a reef."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nicole stepped back into the Black Pearl and looked around. No one was there, and the feeling was starting to scare her a bit.

_Ok, hopefully it was just a reef. I'll go downstairs quickly, and see if anything is down there. If there isn't anything or anyone there, then I'll just go back to shore._

But as soon as she got to the stairs, she stopped. There was a sudden creeking noise. She swallowed hard as her body started to shiver. She looked around. _Ok,there's no one there_,she thought. _This is all just in my head. Everything is going to be fine._

But as soon as she got downstairs, she heard another creeking noise. _Ok. Someone else has to be on this ship._ She looked around. But, once again, there was no one there.

"Jack?" She looked around. It was pitch black, but there was still no one there. "Will? Will is that you?"

She started to move, but then she started hearing footsteps. She stopped as someone grabbed her shoulder and turned around. She screamed for a second, and then stopped. She couldn't believe it. It was Jack! And he was alive.

She moved her hand closer to feel his face. _Oh my god! He's actually alive! _

"Father? How can you be alive? Aren't you..."

"Dead? Well, I was. But then I guess Tia Dalma realized how much you and Will were planning on risking your on lives that she decided to bring me back I guess."

"Oh Jack!" She smiled as they hugged. "It's good to have you back."

"Now,where are Will and my grandson?"

"They're both in a little house on shore. I decided to come down here by myself to see if anything was wrong with the ship."

"There's nothing wrong. Looks like you guys just hit a reef."

"Oh, thank you for telling me that now. How long have you been on the ship?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh come on Jack."

"Oh all right...I've been here for three days nows."

"THREE DAYS?! But why didn't you tell us sooner."

"I thought your son would have told you."

"Wait a minute. My son knew that you were alive. And he never told me or Will? Oh this is just great."

"Oh c'mon now. Now you know what it's like to be a pirate."

"Yes...But this wasn't the kind of thing I had in mind."

"Well, at least you know that I'm alive and we can all go back to Port Royal now."

She sighed. "Yes. That is true."

"I'll go get Will and your son."

"Jack...don't."

"What?"

"We can at least stay for another day. I mean, the crew is probably already asleep anyways."

"All right. Let's go then."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Will was still awake when Jack and Nicole came ashore. He couldn't believe that Jack was alive and well now.

"So, Tia Dalma actually let you come back?" asked Will after Jack told him the whole story.

"Yes. I thought it was quite funny actually," said Jack as they entered the house. Little Will was already awake, so when they all came into the house, he came running at Jack.

"I can't believe you're alive grandpa Jack," said Little Will.

"And I can't believe you didn't tell us," Nicole said as she looked at her son with a stern look.

"What?" asked Will.

"Jack's been alive for three days now, and our son knew."

"I didn't think it was true at first," said Little Will. "I-I-I thought I was hearing voices..."

"Go to bed son," said Will. He didn't want to have to deal with his son right now. He sighed. "Jack, why didn't you tell us that you were alive? You know I've already been down this road before with Elizabeth--." He paused.

Nicole looked him in the eyes. "That's why you were scared...isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"And this...kind of has to do with me..."said Jack. "That's why I didn't want to tell you that I was alive."

"I just want to go home,"said Nicole. "And thank god this thing is over with. I just want to go home and be with my children," and with that she stomped off to the room.

"She's mad at me, I know,"said Will. "I should have told her what happened... I just...I just thought I was done talking about Elizabeth.I told her how she died and I didn't want to. And now this has to happen."

"I'm sorry Will,"said Jack.

"It's not your fault. You didn't want to make me angry."

"I know I should have told you that I was alive...I just didn't know when or how I was going to do it."

"Well, I guess both of us messed up then."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"You had better get some sleep Jack. I'll go and talk to her. It's good to have you back Jack."

"Thanks Will."

Will got up and then left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_What am I going to do_,Will thought before he opened the door to the bedroom. _I know that I need to stop thinking about Elizabeth...but she was my first wife after all. I loved her so much. But life is different for me now. Elizabeth is gone and Nicole is my wife now. I've been over this a million times now. I just don't know how to get Elizabeth out of my head._

Will decided that the best thing to do was not to go into the bedroom. He was scared that Nicole might still be awake and throw a fit over what he had said earlier.

_I know it was stupid that I didn't tell her earlier. But what was I supposed to do? I feel terrible about lying to her though... I love Nicole so much. She maybe Captain Jack's Sparrow's daughter...but she isn't like him at all. Maybe that's why I love her so much. I think I just need to tell her what is wrong with me and then maybe that'll help me get Elizabeth out of my head once and for all._

He opened the door, but Nicole was already asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he walked quietly to bed. But by the time he had gotten there, Nicole's eyes were already starting to flutter open.

"Will...?"she asked.

"I'm here love. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

She sighed. "I shouldn't be mad at you. I should be mad out our son for not telling the truth."

"But you should be mad at me because of the way I acted on the ship. I should have just told you what was wrong."

"It's all right Will. I forgive you."

"It's not that easy Nicole."

"Oh really?"

He buried his head in his hands and then set his hands on his lap and looked at her. "I just wish there was some way I could get her out of my head. You're my wife now and I need to stop thinking about her."

Nicole knew who he was talking about. "I know it's hard for you Will. She was your first wife after all."

"I know. But you're my wife now and I love you."

"I love you too Will. Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Yes. That doesn't sound good."

She sighed and smiled. "I can't wait to see our daughters. It's been so long since I've held them."

"You think that miss us that much?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Maybe getting away for a while was a good thing I guess."

He bent over and kissed her forehead and got into the sheets next to her. "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too Will."

And with that both of them went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

That morning everyone got up at the crack of dawn so they could get ready to leave the island. Nicole was the last to wake up. When she got up she realized that Will, her son, and Jack were already on the Black Pearl. She rushed to get her clothes on and headed out to the Black Pearl so they could cast off and make sail for Port Royal.

_It's just so great to be going home_,she thought. _I can't wait to see my two little girls again._ But at the moment Nicole could sense that something was wrong. The Black Pearl wasn't moving, even though the anchor was already up, the ship wasn't moving. She rushed over to Will and Jack.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why aren't we moving?"

"I don't know. I guess we must be stuck to something," said Will.

"I'm going to go check it out,"said Jack.

"What? No! Jack you can't!"yelled Nicole. "What if something happens to you?"

Jack then started giving Nicole his stuff (like his hat, compass,ect). He looked her in the eyes. "Don't lose this."

She threw the stuff down. "No! Let me go instead."

"What?"

"C'mon Jack. You just got your life back. Do you want to waste it all now?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm your daughter aren't I?"

"If I lose then Will will kill me."

"And what if we lose you again Jack? You might not get another chance don't you get it?! Just let me go instead. I'll be fine."

Jack knew there was no sense in arguing with her. Her mind had been made up. "All right. But you had better come back alive."

She nodded. She started to head for the plank. Will knew what was going on. He run over to Jack with shock in his eyes. "What the hell is she doing?!" asked Will.

"You can't talk her out of this Will."

Will tried to run over to Nicole to try and stop her...but he was too late. Nicole had already dove into the waters below. Jack ran over to him. "I have to go in there. What if something happens to her? I can't lose another wife. I won't. Not this time."

"She'll be fine Will."

"Jack, I'm not just going to stand here. Elizabeth drowned! What if that happens to Nicole?"

"Will, do you not know what happened to me when I first had to save Elizabeth? She was in a corset and I dove to the bottom of the Atlantic to save her life. So, unless my daughter is wearing a corset, which she is not, I think she'll be fine."

"How can you just stand here and be calm?"

"I know my own daughter Will."

"No, apparently you don't," said Nicole as the crew helped her aboard the Pearl. "We can set all now."

"What was wrong?"asked Will.

"We were just stuck to a couple of reefs, that's all."

"Told you I could have done it myself,"said Jack.

"Yes, but you should be very thankful that I did it for you."

Jack looked at Will. "How can you live with her?"

"She's rough on the outside, but has a heart of gold on the inside I guess, "said Will.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Will went downstairs to see that Nicole was looking at the ocean from the bedroom window.

"Is everything all right Nicole?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish he would appreciate what I did for him."

He knew what she was talking about. "I know. But he's still Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

"I know. But I thought he would stop acting like a pirate after he came to live with us. I guess he really hasn't changed."

"Don't say that Nicole. It won't hurt anything if he's changed a little bit."

"Maybe she did something to him."

"What?"

"Tia Dalma. Maybe she did something to him when she brought him back so he could act like a pirate again."

"Come on now Nicole. Nothing is going to be different. Just give it some time all right."

She sighed. "Ok. I'm sorry. I guess I'm acting like this because I've been home for so long."

"Just be glad nothing happened to our son."

"I am glad. To see him on this ship... I just don't know what to do now. He is becoming like his grandfather."

"He's a young boy Nicole. You can't keep him locked up."

"I know. But I worry about him. I don't want him to go off pirating like Jack."

"Oh I don't think that will happen Nicole. He just likes to get excited."

She looked up at Will. "How can you be so calm?"

"I guess I know what to expect since I know Jack so well. So, how did you know it was a reef that was keeping us from making set sail?"

She slapped his hand. "Oh stop it."

"What? I'm not making a joke! I just asked you a question."

"You were about to give me 'well, you are Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter' speech again. I could tell."

He laughed. "Maybe..."

"I know you too well Will. You can't hide anything from and you know that."

He shrugged and smiled. "I guess so." He bent his head down and kissed her. "I'm going upstairs. I just wanted to see if you were all right, and I guess you're doing fine." And with that he left and went upstairs.


End file.
